


It's Never a Dull Moment When a Summers is Around

by ArcherSceptile



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Scott has a good day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Scott hires a detective... to find the perfect Christmas gift for Emma Frost. Together, Scott Summers and Jamie Madrox will hunt for a gift for her. They won't let spilled coffee, Juggernaut sightings or even discussions with Wolverine about love interfere with their quest.





	It's Never a Dull Moment When a Summers is Around

“Oh my god Scott, what happened?” Emma Frost asks, fear creeping into her voice. Scott, with bruises across his face, a gash going down his arm, and torn clothing, walks up to Emma and smiles widely. 

 

“I got your Christmas gift,” Is all Scott can say in between breaths. Emma sighs, and shakes her head at her boyfriend. 

 

“Scott, I don’t need a Christmas gift,” Emma says, a slight smile forming on her lips. 

 

“I know. But with everything that’s been going on, I wanted to get you something to say thank you. For everything. You’ve been a big help, and without you around, I might have lost my mind.” Scott responds, kissing Emma. Emma opens up the gift Scott hands her and puts her hand to her mouth in surprise.

 

“I… Scott… I love you.” Emma says, kissing him. “I assume though, based on your clothes, there was a bit of trouble after I left?”

 

“Uh… Nothing that we couldn’t handle.” Scott says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

* * *

  
  


**24 Hours Ago…**

 

“Is everyone alright?” Scott asked, as him, Colossus, Emma Frost, and Wolverine were blasted by a Sentinel. 

 

“Just peachy, Slim,” Wolverine responded sarcastically, his healing factor already closing his open wounds. Instead of responding, Scott fired his optic blasts towards the Sentinel, which was blocked with one of its giant mechanical hands. “Colossus, mix me up a fastball special.” 

 

“As you wish, Tovarisch,” Colossus grabbed Wolverine and launched him full speed at the Sentinel. Wolverine extended his claws as he rocketed towards the Sentinel, and the sounds of adamantium piercing the metal of both its hand and the right side of its head could be heard over all of the chaos going around. Scott tried to fire an optic blast at the hole in the Sentinel, but it still kept blocking it with its good arm. 

 

_ The walls are too weak for you to rebound your optic blasts, Scott. _ Hearing Emma’s voice in his head calmed the slight panic that had started to rise. He turned towards Emma and sent his thoughts to her, prompting her to raise an eyebrow in surprise.  _ If that’s your plan, then let’s give it a shot. _

 

“Colossus, I need another fastball special. You’re aiming to the left of the Sentinel, ok?” Scott directed. 

 

“Who am I throwing? Wolverine is on the other side of the field.” Colossus asked, a bit confused. 

 

“You’re gonna throw me,” Emma responded. Colossus nodded his understanding and picked her up. As he launched her forward, she immediately turned her skin into diamond, and Scott waited for the angle that he needed. He saw the angle approach and fired his optic blast towards Emma. As she reached the position, Scott’s optic blast hit her and harmlessly bounced off towards the Sentinel. Since the blast approached from the Sentinel’s blind spot, it couldn’t block it, and thus Scott’s optic blast destroyed the Sentinel from the inside. 

 

“Danger Room shut down Sentinel simulation!” Scott yelled. The room around them glowed, as the Sentinel and the surroundings all faded away. “Good work team, our coordination is going to have to be flawless with these newer Sentinel models.” Scott shut his eyes tightly as he took his visor off and replaced them with his Ruby-Quartz sunglasses. 

 

The team departed the Danger Room, and Scott started heading out the door of the Xavier Institute. Before he could get out of there, Emma intercepted him. 

 

“Where are you headed, in such a rush?” Emma asked, not used to Scott instantly departing after a training session. 

 

“Uhh, I’m meeting up with Jamie Madrox for coffee.” Scott nervously answered. Hiding her amusement, she grabbed a jacket and simply stated that she was coming along too. With no real reason to argue, Scott reluctantly agreed.

 

* * *

  
  


“You brought her along?” Jamie asked, as him and Scott grabbed seats inside the cafe. 

“It wasn’t my idea. She probably read my mind, and figured something was up,” Scott responded. 

“Haven’t you married a telepath before? Shouldn’t you have a way to block her from reading unwanted thoughts?” Jamie questioned. 

“I do, which is probably why she insisted on going along. So whatever you do, do not think about the reason that I asked you here.” Scott instructed. 

“And that’s about the worst thing you could have said because now I’m thinking about it.” 

 

“We’re doomed. She’s gonna find out, and all hope will be lost.” 

 

“Scott, it’s a Christmas present. Not an extinction level event. These things work themselves out.” As he stated that, Jamie leaned back in his chair, the absolute picture of confidence. 

 

“What things work themselves out?” Emma asked from behind both of them, still hiding her amusement. She knew something was up, but couldn’t gather anything from either of their minds. Instead of answering, Scott rose from his chair to grab the cups of coffee from the tray Emma was carrying, and when he stood up, he knocked into the guy walking behind him, causing him to spill his coffee. Scott went to apologize, but the apology caught in his throat as he saw who was standing behind him. Standing at a height that could dwarf a mountain, Cain Marko stared at Scott with incredibly angry eyes. 

 

“Do you know how hard it is finding clothes in my size?” Juggernaut asked, ripping off his suit jacket. 

 

“Well if you keep ripping them, then it’s no wonder you don’t have many clothes in your size.” Jamie cracked. 

 

A passerby walking past the Coffee Bean on that day would have been forgiven for just assuming that the establishment was just a hole in the wall that no one really goes to, given the prevalence of places like Starbucks. What they wouldn’t have expected however was for 2 adult males to have been tossed through the window like ragdolls. 

 

When Scott hit the ground, his Ruby-Quartz sunglasses flew off his face and skidded further across the street that he landed on. Jamie hit the ground, and 2 dupes formed right next to him. Juggernaut walked through the broken window, his traditional Cytorak armor formed around him, complete with the helmet. Scott started to get up and realizing his glasses weren’t on his face, reached into his pocket and pulled out his visor.   _ Emma! _ Scott mentally shouted.  _ Can you link us up with Jamie? Well, at least the main Jamie? _ He swore he could hear her scoff in his head, and suddenly Jamie was mentally linked with the pair. 

 

_ Are you done asking for parlor tricks, or can we take down the Juggernaut? _ Emma projected with the amused tone she had earlier now in her thoughts. 

 

_ Jamie, we need to get him to build up enough momentum so that way once he gets started, he can’t stop. _ Scott instructed.  _ Get him to chase you outside the city towards Lookout Point, and then we’ll be able to fight back without endangering innocents. _ Jamie and his dupes nodded their heads in understanding and immediately started throwing pebbles at Juggernaut to get his attention. Juggernaut angrily turned towards them and starts charging forward, as the Multiple Men took off running. Scott and Emma pursued them, and eventually, all of them made their way to Lookout Point. Scott headed towards the edge of the point and fired several blasts at Juggernaut, who didn’t seem fazed at all.

 

“You think that fancy visor is going stop me? I’m unstoppable! I’m raw power!” Juggernaut exclaimed. 

 

“You want raw power?” Scott asked, mentally instructing Jamie to move and removing his visor at the same time. “Then take it, raw!” He dove behind Juggernaut and opened his eyes, unleashing the full power of his optic blasts. Since Juggernaut was already running so fast, Scott’s optic blasts added to his momentum and propelled him off the point into the lake below. 

 

“Did we just take on the Juggernaut?” Jamie asked. “It’s never a dull moment whenever a Summers is around.” 

 

Emma picked Scott off the ground and handed him the sunglasses he lost back in the city. Scott thanked her, and they started heading back to the city. Before they could move, Nightcrawler bamfed in. 

 

“Emma, we need your help,” Nightcrawler said. Emma looked at him and he opened his mind, allowing her to read it, getting the full situation from his head. 

 

“Scott, I’m going to go help them out, it’s pretty messy,” Emma responded. “Do not under any circumstances get into any more trouble.” She kissed him goodbye, and Nightcrawler teleported them. Looking up, Scott saw the Blackbird flying away.

 

* * *

  
  


“I’m telling you, this is where all the data led me,” Jamie said. Scott still looks unsure about the location they’re at. As Jamie and Scott approached the normal looking apartment building, it suddenly transformed into a grand building befitting a small mansion. 

“It’s protected by magic, like Dr. Strange’s location?” Scott asked him.

“You’ve been to his house?” Jamie responded, confused. 

“No, but Spider-Man has mentioned it once, or twice in a joke,” Was Scott’s reply. Walking into the front door, they are immediately surprised by the number of magical items in the store. 

“Welcome to MRUS,” a shopkeeper cheerfully beckoned. “Is there anything you guys need?” 

“We’re looking for the MG Crystal,” Jamie explained. The shopkeeper looked saddened for a second, before gesturing to another customer across the store. 

“We had one left, but that gentleman over there has already asked for it to be reserved for him,” The shopkeeper responded, truly sorry. Turning around, the customer locks eyes with Scott and Jamie and all three of them get ready to fight. Still standing taller than any human should legally be, Juggernaut walks up to the pair of mutants. Before a single punch can be thrown, Scott throws up his hands in defeat. 

“We don’t want to fight. Not again,” He said to Juggernaut. “We’re leaving Jamie. We’ll find a Christmas gift for Emma somewhere else.” As they turn to go, they’re stopped by a massive hand grabbing their arms. Juggernaut, the angry look replaced with a calm demeanor, apologized. 

“Look X-Man, I know we always fight. But it’s usually over me committing a crime or me just getting angry and not thinking things through. But something I draw the line at is someone not getting something they genuinely wanted just because someone else saw it and thought it looked nice. You can have the crystal, but next time we see each other, I will beat you to a pulp.” Juggernaut said. 

“Understood. Thank you, Cain,” Was all that Scott could say in response to that. Scott and Jamie purchased the crystal and left the store. They traveled back to the Xavier Institute, mostly in silence. As they arrived, Scott turned to Jamie to thank him. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay? You can be an X-Man Jamie.” 

“Thanks for the offer, but I have my own team to lead. And I probably should be getting back to them anyways.” Scott paid for the taxi and also handed the driver an extra 100 dollars to drive Jamie back into the city. As he entered the mansion, he’s surprised by how quiet things are. 

 

He noticed the Danger Room is being used though, and that where he headed next. He saw Wolverine fighting wave after wave of ninjas, in what looks like rooftops in Tokyo. Scott suited up in his X-Men costume and went down to join his friend. Wolverine is currently engaged with three ninjas, but he doesn’t notice a fourth one sneaking up on him. As that ninja lunges forward, Scott fired an optic blast, catching the ninja off guard. Taking position at Wolverine’s back, the pair sets off to fight ninjas. 

 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Scott said to him. 

 

“I knew he was there,” Logan growled. “Knew you were there too Slim. Guess you can say I trusted you to have my back.” Logan slashed through the swords of 4 more ninjas, then plunged his claws into two of them, while Scott rebounded his optic blast off a nearby wall and hit the other two in one blast. 

 

“Can I ask you something?” Scott asked while fighting a ninja hand to hand. 

 

“No, but you’re going to do it anyway,” Logan responded, using his claws to sword fight 2 of the ninjas. 

 

“I’m worried that the gift I got Emma isn’t enough, and with everything that been going-” Scott started. 

 

“Do you love her?” Logan asked. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like you loved Jeannie?” Scott stopped what he was doing and just stared at Logan. The ninja he was fighting was able to cut Scott’s arm due to the distraction, leading to a huge gash going down his arm. The ninja throws something at Scott, and he fires a blast to deflect it, but instead, the item the ninja threw caused an explosion on impact, resulting in Scott being thrown back, the top half of his blown almost completely off, and bruises forming on his face. Before the ninja could press its advantage, Logan beheaded it and ended the simulation. “I’m not asking that to rub salt in a wound. Just answer it. Is your love for Emma similar to your love for Jean?” 

 

“Yes,” Scott responded, unsure of where Logan was going with his questions. Looking at him, he saw Logan break into a grin. 

 

“Then what you got Emma is absolutely fine.” Logan hoisted Scott up to his feet and clapped his shoulder, which caused Scott to stumble forward. “Slim, I’m proud of you. The man you have become with the hand life has dealt you, and continues to deal you, is nothing short of miraculous. Yeah, there are days I wanna stab you in your laser eyes, but don’t take it personally. I wanna stab most people. You’re a good man Scott, and I am glad to call you a friend.” 

 

“Thank you, Logan,” Scott responded. “But technically they’re not lasers.”

 

“Still stabbable.” 

 

“Point taken.” 

 

* * *

 

**Now**

 

“Scott, this is what you’ve been up to all day?” Emma asks, caressing his face after having learned about the entire day’s events. Laying on her lap, he’s finally feeling peace after the day's events.

“Yeah, it’s been a day Emma,” Scott responds, thankfully for her closeness. He takes her hand in his and plants a kiss on it. “I love you, Emma. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Scott,” Emma responds, dipping her head to kiss him. 


End file.
